Tinkerbell Nolen
Tinkerbell Nolen, Tink for short, is a calm, level headed and addaptable woman. She is P'PP's self appointed girlfriend, or at least was until recent times, the two of them have always been close, although in recent times they seem to be drifting to the point she knew she had to give up on him. She adopted Sheryl and Alice. Appearance Tink has short cut blond hair that is down but also in a bun, she has blue eyes. Tink wears a business suit that appears to be made from giant deep green leaves. the bowtie of her uniform is shaped like a simple daisy, four white 'petals' and a golden center. a single red string holds up her bun. Life Style It's unknown where she comes from, or even Pan for that matter, but they came to the Jones-Soule estate looking for work Tink. since Minawa put a job on the job board asking for help cleaning the estate so Daren didn't have to do all the work. Minawa gave them free board and food for all their work, Tink's jobs consisted of organizing the libary and other rooms, buying the week's groceries and occasionally cooking. After some time Pan took over some of her jobs, taking care of bills and what not, when Minawa got sick of his lazy ways. Pre-Quest for Ballz Three or so months before the Quest for Ballz Sheryl arrived to the Beach Estate with the deed in hand. Pan flipped the hell out over her, beliving Minawa would come back. Unlike Pan, she was aware that Minawa died and was more willing to adjust to the new master than him. Although it was bumpy, mostly due to Sheryl's timid behavior and inability to read along with Pan constatnly attacking her, at first she ajusted quickly. Tink was the one that read and helped Sheryl read most basic things. She was always there to comfort her in times of need and help her when needed. When Sheryl had fire related black outs Tink is usually the first to help her. Although being close, she had no idea what jobs or missions Sheryl took. Quest for Ballz Tink was brought onto Sheryl's ship, she worked help piloting the ship and help organize things. She keep an eye out for Sheryl, going by the name Pixie at this time. When Elise climbed onboard the ship with Guy and Speed she remained in storage to protect the dragonballs. As Ghost patched up the girl she spoke to Piko and Guy, who revealed his wish was to bring his mother back to life, and Guy commented that Minawa sounded like Piko's mother. Shortly after Charlotte joined the group she sujested to have a party of Sheryl. While Pan objected and put up a fight, she stood by her decision to allow the party. It was then she revealed to Ghost, who overheard the mess, that Pan went around psycholigcally abusing Sheryl and making lies about who she was, she was even attacked and lost her memory and even asked Ghost to befriend the girl to help her with her people problems. Pan later atempted to shoot Sheryl, pissing her off and forcing her to lock him up in a cell. It was around this time she was sure she had to give up on Pan, since Sheryl was more important to her than he was. And so, after his second murder attempt and at the end of the quest he was dumped/fired and she adopted Sheryl and a little girl named Alice. Pre-Candy Zombies Tink became the mother to two girls and a care taker to Charlotte. She began to educate the three girls, and assisting Sheryl in understanding her feelings, to a point that the girl realized she had a crush on Dean. She taught the girl how to read and write and loved them dearly. She was seen packing up things and ordering items for Charlotte in her appearances. Category:NPC